Munera
Munera, officially the Sultanate of'' 'Munera, '''is a sovereign island nation located in between the Tyrennean Sea and the Arthurian Sea, south of the Southern Continent. It is a constitutional monarchy headed by Sultan Raoul Hakaidia II and president Taman Kagari. It has two capitals: Hakaidia, the largest city, which has the Sultan's palace and the Muneran Parliament, and Tahrer, which houses the president and the Supreme Court. Munera has a highly developed, mixed economy favoring socialism, and has the highest development index of any nation in the world. Munera is primarily located on a single island, also called Munera, with an area of 42,000 square miles, although it also includes Fire Island, the Red Cays, and a large number of smaller islands off its coast. Despite its southern latitude, Munera's climate is highly affected by the Southern Current, which makes it humid tropical; the majority of the island is covered in rainforest, while the northern region of Arana is a dry grassland. Munera was first settled by the Bora-Bora, a seafaring trading people, approximately two thousand years ago. It was conquered by the Qotian empire in 1408 and settled by Qotians, who established it as an imperial colony. In 1520, Munera declared independence and, after a brief war with Eqota, established itself as independent constitutional sultanate. The years of Qotian rule highly affected Muneran culture and language; today, Muneran culture is largely a mix of Qotian and Bora-Bora traditions. Despite its relativity small population of 18,885,000, Munera exerts a disproportionately large influence on world culture and the economy. It has the highest development index in the world and the second-highest GDP per capita. Its economy is largely built around technology, automobiles, and the mining of iron and precious minerals. The government is highly involved in the economy, regulating and participating in business as well as providing free and mandatory healthcare and education to all Muneran citizens. The government also upkeeps a free, extensive public transportation system, four free public universities, and a large number of parks, monuments and buildings. Its currency is the rupee, which the second most highly valued currency in the world. Etymology The name "Munera" originates from the most common spelling of the Qotian name for the island, derived from a Qotianization of the Bora-Bora word ''Moàn-ira, which was what they originally called the island. Literally translated as "the world's eye," Moàn-ira ''is still sometimes used by Bora-Bora to refer to the island, although it is more commonly known simply as Munera. Some Qotians also spelled the name Moanera or Monara, and these spellings were relatively prevalent up until the drafting of the constiution of Munera officially names the country ''Sualtanhi i-Munera. The demonym of Munera in English is "Muneran"; however, the language is usually referred to as "Muneri" in English, which is an Anglicization of the Muneri term for itself i-Munera (literally "of Munera"), which is the same as the Muneri demonym for the country. The term "sultanate" is another Anglicization of a native word, deriving from suáltan, ''the name for the chief lord of the Bora-Bora (lesser lords were known simply as ''suál, while the suffix tan ''acknowledged the ''suáltan's superiority). The same word is used for the other formerly Bora-Bora nation of Kanzefu, although they speak continue to speak Bora-Bora (officially known as Behre Kanzefu), not Muneri. History Write the second section of your page here. Geography Write the second section of your page here. History Write the second section of your page here. Demographics '''Population As of the 2013 estimate, Munera has a population of 18,885,742, up from 18,640,306 at the 2010 census, giving it a growth rate of 0.434%. This growth rate is mostly because of immigration; native Munerans have a growth rate just below replacement rate at 1.805 births per woman (the replacement rate for Munera is 2.025). 58% of Munerans identify as being of the Muneran race, which is considered to be a mix of Bora-Bora and Qotian. It is considered a subset of the Southern Race, although the Muneran race more closely resembles white than most other Southern races. Another 17% identify as white, mostly descendants of purely Qotian populations and immigrants from countries such as Sednyana and Lasterus, while 13% identify as purely Bora-Bora/native Muneran. The rest are mostly other subsets of the Southern race: 5% are Kharp-Tyrennean, and 3% are Toranese. A further 2% identify as Ulamtyri and the last 2% are of other races or mixed. 'Language' 'Religion' Munera is the least religious country in the world; the majority of Munerans are non-religious. Only 28% consider themselves part of a religious group. 16% of Munerans are Centrist, largely those of Qotian descent, 5% are Polethist, 3% are Cåoist, 3% adhere to traditional beliefs, and 2% follow some other religion or are undecided. Government Write the second section of your page here. Economy Write the second section of your page here. Culture Write the second section of your page here. Category:Munera Category:Countries Category:Southern Continent